Currently, wide deployment of enterprise wireless local area networks (WLANs) presents critical challenges to network design, deployment and management. Multimedia communications, such as Voice over WLAN (VoWLAN), become major applications in enterprise WLAN environment. Due to the delay-sensitive characteristics of these multimedia applications and the high mobility of user devices, how roaming is managed impacts overall WLAN performance and end-user experience.